Segunda oportunidad
by LadyMoon6
Summary: No puedo creer que mi esposo me haya estado engañando con mi prima y mejor amiga. ¿Por qué ellos me hicieron esto? ¿Él merece una segunda oportunidad? Son tantas las preguntas, y solo tendre respuestas cuando descubra la verdad.


**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

_**Segunda Oportunidad**_

**_Eriol_**

No podía sentirme más miserable de lo que ya me siento. No quería aceptar que todo había terminado entre nosotros. Me encontraba sentado detrás del escritorio de mi oficina, tomando el quinto o sexto vaso de Whisky y solo me dedicaba a observar la foto que tenia ahí puesta en una esquina. _La foto de ella y mía. Nuestra historia juntos_. ¡No lo acepto! Y estampe el vaso contra la pared, provocando que se partiera en miles de pedazos. Esto no tenía porque acabar así, de seguro todo tendría una explicación lógica. No aguante más y salí de la oficina como quien me lleva el diablo.

_Es la misma situación que hace años. Cuando éramos adolescentes, Eriol. A mí también me quisieron separar de la mujer que amo._

Él tenía razón. Yo soy el tonto.

Entre al auto, lo encendí y fui directo a su departamento.

**_Tomoyo_**

Me sentía sumamente triste y consternada por la situación. Jamás yo desconfié de él, siempre le di mi amor y mi cariño. Sin embargo, hubo una etapa de nuestras vidas, en que Eriol dudo de nosotros, especialmente de mí. Todo había sido un mal entendido. Pero quedaba la huella del dolor y posteriormente la desconfianza. Aún así, decidimos salir adelante con nuestro noviazgo y posteriormente, con nuestro matrimonio. Moví la cabeza negativamente, tratando de que todo quedara donde estaba. Era muy hiriente seguir lastimándome así.

Cogí mi vestido, el que siempre le gustaba verme puesto, lo deje encima de mi cama y me metí a la ducha. Para cuando salí, me lo puse y me quedada como si no estuviese una barriga enorme como la que tengo. Camine hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero que tengo en la habitación y me quede ahí, observándome, no era la misma Tomoyo. Me estaba arreglando para ir a la fiesta de Sakura. No podía creer que solo lleve una semana sin él y lo extrañaba aún mucho más que la primera vez que nos separamos. Sin embargo, por una tonta pelea, él no podía disfrutar de la dicha de ser papá. Si, estaba embarazada de siete meses y a Eriol le gustaba acariciar mi vientre. Unas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de mis ojos, las limpie rápidamente. _No podía derrumbarme. Tenía que ser fuerte y seguir adelante._

Estaba ahí, parada frente al espejo mientras me arreglaba, inevitablemente empecé a recordar la conversación que había tenido con Sakura, precisamente hace una semana o tal vez más, no lo recuerdo a decir verdad.

_Estaba saliendo de las oficinas de mi empresa, con los nervios alterados. Confundida y triste. Sakura, mi mejor amiga y mi prima, se acostaba con mi esposo, Eriol Hiragizawa. No podía creer que él me engañara de esa manera y con ella. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Corrección, ¿por qué lo hicieron? Porque habían sido los dos. ¿Acaso ellos no son las personas que yo conozco de verdad? Imposible. A Sakura, la conozco desde que prácticamente estábamos en el vientre de nuestras madres y a Eriol, desde que tenía diez años. Imposible. El dolor que sentía en ese momento era fuerte, la decepción que llevaba dentro de mi corazón me decía que me alejara de ellos y no volviera más._

_Esa noche discutí con Eriol, y lo bote de la casa. Él trato de justificar todo, pero no le creí nada. No sería estúpida por una segunda o tercera vez. ¿Cómo me entere? Mediante fotos y ciertos documentos. ¿Cuándo me había enterado? Hace unos días atrás. Ellos me venían engañando hace un año y medio, ¿por qué?_

_No me di que el tiempo transcurría, pero soy sincera, no me importa. Estaba en la cocina preparándome un aperitivo. Pues tenía que alimentarme bien, llevaba seis meses de embarazo y ya estaba entrando al séptimo. Tenía que cuidarme. Sonó el timbre de la puerta, y salí a ver quién era. Sakura estaba ahí. Quise tirarle la puerta, pero ella en un ágil movimiento, entro. Sería la conversación más larga que haya tenido… y la más dolorosa._

— _Sé a lo que vienes. Dilo rápidamente y lárgate de mi casa, Kinomoto — le solté de manera fría y mordaz._

—_No vengo a pelear contigo ni mucho menos. Eres alguien a quien aprecio…_

— _¿Me aprecias? No seas hipócrita, Kinomoto — solté una risa sarcástica y dolida. —Si de verdad me apreciaras y me quisieras, no te acostarías con mi marido. Hace un año y medio ustedes dos estaban viéndose y acostándose. Le creí a él, después de lo que pasó en nuestra adolescencia. Parece que nunca confió en mí de nuevo, ni tú de tu actual marido. Por eso lo hicieron._

_La mire a los ojos y me sorprendí que no reflejaran sorpresa, sino más bien, dolor y nostalgia. ¿Será que asumí las cosas apresuradamente?_

—_Sé a lo que te refieres, Tomoyo. Solo déjame explicarte las cosas, ¿sí? — me lo pidió de una manera calmada, segura y me miraba a los ojos._

—_Está bien. Que sea rápido —pensé que saltaría de la emoción, pero me equivoque, de nuevo._

_Nos dirigimos hacia el sofá y tomamos asiento. Ella me miraba a los ojos y dejo un sobre blanco sobre la mesa. ¿Qué había allí?_

—_Esto, Tomoyo, es exactamente lo que vivimos en la adolescencia. Las fotos que tu viste, son iguales, solo que cambiaron a las personas. ¿Te acuerdas cuando a mi me entregaron unas fotos donde estaban tú y Shaoran en la cama y desnudos? — Asentí en silencio, ella prosiguió — Eran las mismas fotos que le entregaron a Eriol._

— _¿Qué dices? —estaba sorprendida. Eso yo no lo sabía._

—_Si, Tomoyo. Eriol dejo de hablarle a Shaoran, después de la pelea que tuvieron. Donde casi se matan. Él quedo destrozado y no vio más allá. En aquel entonces, Miyabi Wang, quien también era porrista, entro a las duchas y lo escuche todo. _

— _¿Yo qué papel pinto ahí? —estaba desconcertada._

—_La hermana gemela de Miyabi, Anko, deseaba estar con Eriol. Te tenía envidia y ese era la mejor venganza. Eriol se sentiría despechado y se iría a brazos de ella. Pero no resulto como lo planearon. ¿Cómo me entere? —Me adivino el pensamiento — Deja que continúe y ahí descubrirás el cómo._

—_Sakura, sigo sin entender el papel mío o de Eriol en este asunto._

—_Olvide que a veces puedes llegar a ser impaciente — sonrió y yo también —Anko y su hermana, eran nadie más ni nadie menos, que las nietas del señor Wang. El viejo más antiguo del concilio Chino y del cual estaba detrás de la fortuna de la familia Li y de la familia Hiragizawa. Asi que aquello sería por partida doble, y ellos salvaguardarían su empresa que prácticamente estaba en quiebra, por negocios turbios._

_Volví a asentir mi cabeza, indicándole que continuara, cogí la taza de té. Algo me decía que yo me enteraría de algunas cosas y no muy buenas. Sakura prosiguió._

— _Eriol se emborracho y termino en mi casa. ¿Cómo? No sé, yo también estaba dolida y había tomado mucho y estaba perdida en mi borrachera – me cogió la mano con suavidad y me miro a los ojos. Sabía que ella me diría la verdad, toda la verdad — Yo no sabía que Shaoran estaba en China. Cuando vi las fotos, comprendí el porque él no iba al instituto y pensé que se había cambiado a Tokyo, con alguna excusa. Casi no nos veíamos. Tomoyo, yo lo siento. Asi como tú, asumí cosas y situaciones que no eran realidad._

_Mi corazón palpitaba a una velocidad increíble. Y por primera vez en mi vida, yo tenía miedo, mucho temor._

— _Eriol llegó y no había nadie en mi casa. Papá estaba de viaje y mi hermano lejos de Japón. Ambos seguíamos tomando y diciendo que como era posible que ustedes nos engañaran de esa manera. Entre copas y copas, no nos dimos cuenta y terminamos en la cama. Hicimos el amor. _

_Sakura me miro a los ojos. Yo estaba sorprendida de su revelación, pero pensé que bueno, un desliz lo comete cualquiera y como dijo, ellos sacaron conclusiones apresuradas y erróneas. Pero no estaba preparada para lo siguiente._

—_Yo perdí mi virginidad con Eriol. Jamás me había acostado con Shaoran._

— _¿Cuándo estuviste enferma, tú…?—mi pregunta quedo en el aire y nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos. Ninguna mentía y había muchos secretos que se necesitaba revelar._

— _¡No! No quede embarazada, puesto que yo empecé a tomar pastillas anticonceptivas. Había decidido entregarme a Shaoran, y ya llevaba tiempo. Incluso no quise creer lo de las fotos. Pensé que todo era mentira._

—_Pero me dijiste que las escuchaste…_

—_Si, Tomoyo. Pero eso fue después de que Eriol y yo tuviéramos sexo. No antes. Si hubiera sido antes, no me habría emborrachado ni me hubiese acostado con él. Pero preferí decirte primero aquello para tantear el terreno y luego decirte esta verdad. Todo lo que te conté anteriormente, vino mucho después, Tommy, incluso la investigación y lo que escuche en las duchas._

—_Eriol, me dio otra oportunidad. Pero se acostó contigo. No entiendo —Debió haber visto la confusión que había en mí, porque me explico de manera suave._

—_Al cabo de unos días, hable con Eriol. Estaba dispuesto a no perdonarte, sin embargo, una llamada que recibí cambio todo._

— _¿Qué llamada puede cambiar, Sakura?_

—_Shaoran me llamaba de China. Me explico todo y él porque se fue sin decirme nada. Su padre estaba muriendo y él tuvo que ir enseguida. Los viejos del Clan le cerraron toda comunicación con otras personas, hasta solucionar el asunto del matrimonio, de la herencia y de las empresas. La señora Ieran hablo conmigo también. No pude más, y le conté todo. Me pidió que le mande las fotos. Ella sabía algo, puesto que Shao le debió haber dicho lo que paso con Eriol._

_Estaba tratando de asimilar todo. Era inaudito._

—_Sé que no debí contarle nada a la señora Ieran por teléfono, pero ella me insistió. Supo también que perdí mi virginidad con Eriol, no justifico mi acción, pero me comprendió y me apoyo. Ella jamás abrió su boca para contar con ese pequeño desliz._

—_Haber si entendí. Las hermanas Wang estaban detrás de Shaoran y de Eriol, por las acciones de la empresa. Sabía que la familia Hiragizawa tenía unas acciones en la empresa Li. Ahora, ¿Cómo llegaron esas fotos a ti y a Eriol? Yo nunca me acosté con tu novio. Sabía que tan importante era para ti y de hecho, nunca supe porque se había ido. Pensé que se peleo contigo, pero como tu… bueno… yo…_

_Sakura me volvió a coger la mano con ternura y me miraba de una manera tranquila._

—_Hasta ahí, vas bien. Las fotos se las mande a la señora Ieran y se sorprendió bastante. Tú sabes que los Li se mueven de manera muy rápida y en cuestión de horas, ya tienen casi toda la información. Al día siguiente me llamó y me explico de las hermanitas Wang y del viejo ese. Me dijo que esas fotos eran adulteradas, puesto que Shaoran se había ido meses atrás. Ahí en la foto sale una fecha. Octubre. Shaoran viajo en el mes de junio. ¿En qué momento se acostó contigo, si él estaba encerrado en China? Luego me explicaron la forma que hicieron el fotomontaje. Lo bueno de tener amigos diseñadores, ¿no?_

—_Entonces Eriol se entero por ti, ¿verdad?_

—_Sí y no. Yo le conté todo lo que me había dicho la señora Ieran. No confió mucho. Asi que ese día, después de las prácticas de porristas, en la ducha escuche las voces de las hermanitas. Eriol había ido a buscarme y estaba afuera esperándome. A lo que salía de las duchas fue cuando escuchamos los dos toda la confesión y como el plan se vino abajo._

_ — ¿Shaoran se entero lo tuyo y…?_

—_Sí. Le conté todo. Lo que te cuento a ti, se lo conté a él. Ambos quedamos en que no volveríamos a mencionar sobre esto. Se lamento de no haberme quitado la virginidad, pero cuando hice el amor con él, ambos sentimos que era como si hubiese sido mi primera vez._

_Entendía lo de aquella vez y el porqué Eriol me dio una segunda oportunidad, aún desconfiando de nosotros. Pero no comprendo lo de ahora. Mi prima se percato de aquello._

—_Tomoyo, tú tienes siete meses de embarazo y yo tengo ocho._

_Asentí ante lo obvio. ¿Qué tenía que ver en ello?_

—_No entiendo algunas cosas. Vi unas fotos y es más que obvio que Eriol jamás se trago ese cuento y no me lo perdono nunca. No me quiero imaginar a Shaoran. De nuevo se habrían peleado. Debe estar enojado._

—_Te equivocas. Shaoran y yo no nos guardamos ningún secreto. Tommy, según estas fotos, y estos documentos, yo lo vengo engañando a Shao desde hace año y medio, ¿verdad?_

—_Sakura, no volveré a afirmar, cuando es obvio todo lo que dices. Me desespera que…_

—_Hace año y medio, a la señora Ieran le detectaron cáncer al seno. Yo cogí el avión privado y me fui a China. Cuando paso las dos primeras quimioterapias con éxito, decidí junto con Meiling, darle la noticia a Shaoran. Ya mis cuñadas lo sabían. Asi que ellas se turnaban, pero las fijas éramos Mei y yo. Shao viajo, estuvo un tiempo, tal vez menos de un mes. Me instalo allá y dirigí el área de Recursos Humanos, desde Hong Kong._

—_Entonces Eriol… ¿no me digas que otra vez…?_

—_Sí. Las hermanitas no descansaron y volvieron. Fanren se dio cuenta a tiempo y yo enseguida se lo comunique a Shaoran. Pero tú no contestabas. Estabas pasando un terrible momento por la muerte de tu mamá. Nosotros nunca lo supimos. Alguien intervino toda la comunicación contigo y espero a que estuvieras embarazada, para decirte la noticia._

—_Y se basaban en aquel entonces, cuando éramos adolescentes. Sabían de tu desliz con Eriol… Sakura, ¿Qué he hecho?_

_Mi prima se quedo un buen rato ahí explicándome a detalle todo. Su viaje, cuando quedo embarazada y recibió la noticia. El anuncio que le dio a la familia Li de su embarazo, me enseño todas las pruebas. Y yo como tonta dude de mi esposo. Gracias al cielo la señora Ieran salió airosa de las quimioterapias. _

_Había tomado una decisión._

Desperté de mi recuerdo cuando sentí la presencia de alguien, no le di importancia. Me volví a situar frente al espejo y sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y fue cuando lo vi.

_Eriol estaba ahí._

**_Eriol_**

La tenia abrazada por la cintura y a través del espejo, podía ver su cara de asombro. La gire para que quede frente a mí, verla mejor. Estaba hermosa, y se veía aun más bella con ese vientre de siete meses de embarazado de mi bebe. Yo tuve la culpa por no escucharla y explicarle bien las cosas, ahora la situación cambiaria. Nos miramos a los ojos, y lentamente fui bajando hasta quedar a la altura de su vientre. Le di un suave beso, abrazándola y depositando mi cabeza ahí. No volvería a separarme de ella. ¡Jamás!

_Tomoyo lo comprendió._

Me levante y le cogí la mano. La lleve a la sala y la senté con sumo cuidado sobre el sofá, y me senté en una silla que queda frente a donde estaba mi esposa. La arrastre para quedar más cerca de ella. Le volví a tomar sus finas manos. Me arme de valor y…

—Lo siento. Yo nunca quise… —me puso su dedo índice en mis labios, silenciándome.

—No digas nada. Ya lo sé todo. Sakura me lo explico con detalles…

Estaba sorprendido. ¿Le habrá contado mi pequeño desliz que tuve cuando éramos adolescentes?

—Me lo conto todo, Eriol —me volvió a decir.

Me lo confirmaba. Era una _bruja_, adivino mi pensamiento, pero sobre todo no se enojo. Moriré degollado, estrangulado o con un disparo en la cabeza y posteriormente seré arrojado al mar o encerrado en el congelador ¿Por qué no me dice nada? ¿Por qué esta tan calmada y pacifica? ¿Sakura lo tendrá todo listo y Shaoran las ayudaría?

—Eriol, mírame por favor —alce mi rostro y estaba tan calmada. Se hará realidad todo lo que pensé.

— ¿Puedo decir mis últimas pala…? —estallo a carcajada tendida y limpia. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no podre mis últimas palabras antes de morir?

—Amor, no vas a morir. Sakura tiene ocho meses de embarazo y yo siete. ¿No crees que dos mujeres embarazadas podrán con un asesinato y más aún cuando una de ellas es tu esposa y espera un bebé tuyo? —su mirada era divertida.

—No bromeo, Tomoyo.

Sentí su cálida mano en mi mejilla, acariciándome; su mirada tierna y comprensiva. Nos perdimos nuestro mirar.

—Yo tampoco bromeo, cariño. Todo fue una confusión y nos quisieron separar.

— ¿Te molesta lo que sucedió en aquel entonces? ¿Te molesta lo que nos paso ahora?

—Lo que pasó, pasó. Sucedió en el pasado y ahí debe quedar enterrado. No me puedo poner a llorar sobre el agua derramada. Ahora, simplemente fue el error de los dos. Tú por no insistir y yo por no querer escuchar razones. Sakura me lo conto todo. Y lo que sucedió entre ustedes dos, solo fue por un error de percepción y de interpretación. Yo también hubiese pensado lo que pensó Sakura.

Vi como agachaba su cabeza y su mirada, sus ojitos color violeta que tanta paz me da se tornaba triste. Le alce el mentón con mi mano libre, obligándola a que me mirase. Era ahora o nunca.

—Te amo. Quiero que tengas eso bien en claro, como también que no pienso dejarte sola un momento ni mucho menos deseo alejarme de ti. Lo eres todo. Sin ti, no hay Eriol.

—Sin ti no hay Tomoyo. ¿Vamos a ir a la reunión de Sakura?

— ¿Tú deseas ir? —le pregunte. No quería obligarla, si no se sentía bien.

_Y con solo una mirada, lo comprendí todo._

**_Tomoyo_**

Tuvimos la mejor reconciliación del mundo. No se imaginen que fue sexo, porque no lo fue. Simplemente hablamos y aclaramos muchas cosas. Sakura me había dejado "las pruebas", y mientras él las veía junto conmigo, íbamos esclareciendo todo. _Si queríamos caminar hacia un futuro, debíamos dejar las puertas del pasado cerradas por completo y vivir nuestro presente._ Él fue dulce y tierno en todo momento. No se molesto y ambos comprendimos que nuestra relación no se estaba basando en comunicación, sino en _suposiciones_.

Sakura estaba adorable. Meiling no había cambiado nada en años y por primera vez, veíamos a un Shaoran relajado, aunque no dejaba de preocuparse por su madre. La señora Ieran se la veía mejor, y por lo que había escuchado, los primeros cinco años eran peligrosos. Si lograba pasarlos, tal vez se podría considerar sobreviviente de cáncer, pero aún era pronto para celebrarlo. En algún momento de la noche, me encontré a solas con la suegra de mi prima.

— ¿Amas a tu esposo? —me preguntó.

—Sí, más que a nadie.

—Entonces debes comprender que una relación matrimonial no se basa en supuestos, sino en confianza y en comunicación. Lo que haya pasado en su momento, dejalo enterrado. Coge la mano de tu esposo, y camina junto a él, no adelante ni atrás, sino a su lado. Vivan su presente, construyan su futuro, juntos.

—Mi suegra tiene razón, Tomoyo —esa era la voz de mi prima. Ingresaba a la habitación donde estábamos las mujeres — los chicos se quedaron conversando.

—Supongo que ambas tienen razón. Pero no puedo evitar sentir temor y pensar que tal vez lo que vivo junto a Eriol sea una ilusión o una fantasía.

—La vida de por sí, es una fantasía. Todos tenemos un libro y todos somos autores de nuestra historia. Solo nosotros podremos escribirla y dejar plasmado nuestras vivencias, experiencia y emociones. Y Sakura, te dicho que no me llames suegra. Llamame _mamá _ o Ieran.

Sakura sonrió y le dio un abrazo. La ayudo a acostarse y cuando ya estuvo cómoda en la cama, no evito sonreír y preguntarnos sobre el embarazo de ambas. En ese momento nos confirmo que ella se quedaba en Japón por tiempo indefinido, que no solo estaba aquí por el nacimiento de sus nietos. Shaoran quería que su madre estuviera cerca de ellos, para así ayudarle a cualquier cosa. Aunque Meiling también ayudaba, ella estaba comprometida con su novio de de toda la vida y tanto la señora Li como Shao, deseaban darle ese espacio a la señorita Li para que pudiese hacer su vida. Todo lo dispuso tan bien, que no había muchos problemas.

Antes de despedirme de Sakura, me quede hablando con ella unos minutos. Sabía que el próximo mes ella daba a luz y yo el siguiente. Aunque todo este tiempo me preguntaba si sería un varón o una niña. Si era niña, Eriol se pondría celoso, conociéndolo como es. Sonreí de solo pensarlo.

— Sakura, gracias —me miro extrañada. Yo jamás dabas las gracias, al menos que sea de algo importante.

—No me las dé —me dijo minutos después. Parece que se percato del tema que le estaba hablando —Shaoran hablo con Eriol y le explico todo, tal como yo lo hice contigo. Ustedes son importantes para los dos y necesitaban ayuda.

— ¿Qué paso con las hermanitas esas?

—Shaoran se encargo _dulcemente _de ellas. Parece ser que el viejo y ellas están en la cárcel. Gracias a las influencias que tiene se pudo realizar todo de manera rápida. Mira que no ha pasado ni un mes. ¿O ya paso un mes?

Ambas nos reímos. En ese aspecto, mi prima aún no cambia y espero que nunca lo haga. Todos la queremos como es. Tal vez la juzgue mal en un principio, pero lo bueno de todo esto, es que supe mantener la calma y supe escucharla.

**Dos meses después**

**_Eriol_**

Ahora me encuentro en el hospital, como león enjaulado. Caminaba hasta el final de la sala y de nuevo volvía a la puerta. Al paso que iba haría un agujero pero me valía. Me detuve y mire a Shaoran que me observaba en silencio y con sonrisa burlona. Me lo merezco por haberle fregado la vida a él cuando Sakura estaba embarazada, y también por molestarlo mientras ella está dando a luz y el estaba como pantera enjaulada. No lo podía evitar, tenía miedo a que algo pudiese salir mal y…

—Amigo, cálmate. Todo está bien —me dijo mi amigo. Pero no podía quitarme esa sensación.

—No puedo quitarme el presentimiento que algo anda mal. Ya deberían habernos dicho algo, Shaoran.

— ¿No te acuerdas cuanto demoro Sakura en dar a luz?

—Claro que me acuerdo, Shaoran. Eso fue hace un mes.

— ¿Entonces? Mira, si algo malo pasara ya lo hubiésemos sabido. Solo relájate, ¿sí?

Lo mire y jamás lo había visto asi, tan calmado y sereno. Tal vez tenga razón y yo me este haciendo ideas tontas en mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué paso con esas hermanas?

—Simple. Pagan su maldad en la cárcel. Se lo merecen.

— ¿Cómo sigue tu mamá? Apuesto que esta toda cariñosa con tus hijos.

—Como no tienes idea. Mamá anda muy feliz con Jr. Dice que es la copia exacta de mí y Sakura le corrobora aquello, pero dice que no tendrá mi carácter sino el de ella. ¿Sabes lo que contesta mi mamá? — Niego divertidamente — Que espera eso, porque si no, le dará un patatús.

Estalle a carcajada tendida. Lo mire y vi que puso su semblante serio, de nuevo. Trate de tranquilizarme, para que no se enojara.

—Amigo, yo…

—No me incomoda aquello. Además reí como nunca lo he hecho junto a Sakura. Solo que me acorde de las palabras del doctor.

— ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Es algo malo? —no pude evitar sentirme preocupado, puesto que sé como Shaoran quiere a su madre.

—Que mi mamá necesita rodearse de niños. Aquello la empuja a luchar por mantenerse viva y no dejarse vencer por su enfermedad.

—Por eso nos pediste a Tomoyo y a mí que fuésemos a vivir a tu casa.

—En parte. La otra razón es porque sé que Sakura y Tomoyo se necesitan mucho. El estar juntas se harán compañía mutuamente y al mismo tiempo cuidaran de mamá. Ya sabes como mi madre las quiere a las dos, ¿no?

Tenía razón. Asentí con un movimiento, dándole la razón. Pero aún me preocupaba que nadie nos dijera nada. No quiero pensar lo peor, sinceramente que lucho por que eso no pase. Al cabo de unos minutos vi aparecer al doctor, esperaba que fuesen buenas noticas. Corrí prácticamente hasta donde él.

— ¿Cómo están? —estaba angustiado por saber. El doctor me sonrió tranquilizándome.

—Están bien. Se llevara una sorpresa señor Hiragizawa. Pase a verlas a la habitación número 206 — me dijo el doctor. No espere más y me fui corriendo a la habitación.

Cuando entre, pude observar a mi esposa reposar tranquilamente, como un ángel. Nos miramos y nos entendimos. Me acerque lentamente hasta llegar a su lado, cogiéndole suavemente la mano. Dos enfermeras entraron y cada una tenia a mis bebes. Tomoyo cogió a una y yo cogía la otra, una de las enfermera le indico algo a mi esposa y esta solo asintió, como comprendiendo el mensaje. Se la notaba exhausta. Fue cuando me percate de algo. Eran dos bebés. ¡Había tenido dos hermosas princesas! No me cabía la felicidad. Mi hija abrió sus ojitos, _los ojos de los Hiragizawa._ Solo esperaba que tuviese el color violeta de su mamá, sería lo más bonito del mundo.

Las volví a mirar y eran hermosas. Si, había tenido un par de gemelas. Me sentía dichoso de ser padre y esposo de una mujer maravillosa. Ella me había regalado lo más preciado de mi vida, me enseño muchas cosas, entre ellas, perdonar y continuar. Unos minutos después, apareció Shaoran. Nos felicito, y conversamos acerca de una hora. Cuando se fue, mis hijas fueron alimentadas por su mamá, la imagen más tierna que puedo tener. Una familia que jamás tuve, y que sin embargo, no pienso seguir el mismo ejemplo de mi padre: dar por sentado que tengo una esposa que estará ahí para siempre. No, no lo haría con la mía.

Cuando estuvimos solos, solo nos dedicamos a mirarnos. Yo estaba sentado al lado de la cama de ella y en un momento, en el cual me perdí en mis pensamientos, Tomoyo me empezó a acariciar mi cabello. Cerré los ojos, porque ella es la única que sabe que aquello me tranquiliza y calma mi alma angustiada. Quería dejar el pasado enterrado y eso es lo que pienso hacer. Después de dos días, saldremos los cuatro del hospital a hacer nuestras vidas ya de familia. Sé que viviremos por tres o cuatro mese en el edificio donde están los departamentos que son de propiedad de Shaoran, la señora Ieran se pondrá contenta de tener a su alrededor aparte de los hijos de mis amigos, tener las mías. Abrí mis ojos cuando sentí que ya no me estaba acariciando. Se había quedado dormida.

_Si. Mañana será un nuevo amanecer junto a la mujer que amo y junto a mis princesas que serán una copia exacta de su mamá, cuando sean grandes. Pero eso sí. Yo siempre las protegeré, soy un papá muy celoso y no permitiré que ningún mocoso se acerque a mis bebés, al menos que yo lo autorice._

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de autora: **ziitah-TxE-

Feliz cumpleaños pequeña Ziitah-TxE-, perdona que te lo haya entregado atrasadito, pero tú sabes las complicaciones que tuve. Sin embargo, espero que hayas disfrutado de ese día en compañia de tu familia y amigos.

Ojala te guste este One-shot. Salió de tres retos: reconciliación, solo unos minutos y reflejo.

A ustedes, también espero les agrade esta historia de mi otra pareja favorita. La única manera de saberlo, es que me dejen un **REVIEW**. Se los agradeceria mucho.

Sin más, me despido. Cuidense.


End file.
